


Putt-Putt, Kiss-Kiss

by idcishipit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, mini golf, putt-putt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idcishipit/pseuds/idcishipit
Summary: In the few months of living in the city, she had met her roommate's cousin who had made it his mission in life to make sure she loved the city as much as he did.He may succeed.





	Putt-Putt, Kiss-Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters!

When Percy had told her he was taking her putt-putt she didn't believe him.

She had only lived in New York for a few months and she never dreamed they'd have a mini-golf course in the middle of the city. But when they got off the train and walked a few blocks, Percy had proudly proclaimed _ta-da_.

"I think you can totally get this one in par."

Annabeth huffs and glares at him. He knew she was _awful_ at the game, evident by the scorecard in his hand. They decided after the sixth hole that he should go first if he ever wanted to go, and she was trying to copy his strokes with no success. She was glad they were the only ones on the course.

The little line on the putter lines up with the ball and where she wants to hit, the angle perfect if her ball would just follow the laws of physics.

Percy winces when the ball hits the brick lining the green and falls into the 'sand pit.'

Annabeth cocks an eyebrow at him and puts her hand on her hip to make her point clear.

"You were closer?"

"You're a terrible liar, Percy."

He shoves the card and little pencil into his shorts, tucking his putter under his arm. When he picks up her bright orange ball she doesn't protest.

Percy resets the ball and sets his own club down. Annabeth curses herself at the little tingle shooting up her arms when he guides her putter between them.

"Okay, pretend you're going to hit the ball."  
  
She hits an invisible ball.

Percy chuckles, "You're hitting the ball, not trying to kill it!"

Sending him another glare, she swings again, trying to be more gentle.

Percy shakes his head and steps behind her. Heat rushes to her head when he leans over her, pressing his chest against her.

"Like this," he lays his hands over hers and they practically swallow them whole.

He moves their hands much more easily than she ever has and they watch ball go sailing over the green and passes just a few inches by the hole.

But she's barely seeing it because every nerve in her is on fire. His chest is warm and heavy against her back and his chin rests just above her temple.

"That was all me," she gets out.

Percy laughs but doesn't move away. She doesn't know what to do locked in his arms like this.

Her hands escape his grip and she manages to turn in the narrow gap.

Something crosses his face and he leans back to look down at her. He wasn't that much taller than her, but in the few weeks she's known him he's never looked down at her, even when she sucks at a stupid putt-putt course.

His green eyes bore into her as he widens the gap between his forearms. She knows they must look ridiculous, she squeezed in next to him as he still holds the putter behind her butt.

The air conditioning must have broke because she can't imagine all the heat is coming just from her.

Annabeth loses control of her eyes as they look at his lips and back to his eyes. They flicker back to her own and that's all she needs.

He tastes like salt and the popcorn he insisted they get at a hot dog stand outside the subway. It takes a millisecond for him to kiss back, and she hears the putter drop distantly.

He presses her closer, her knee catching between his. His giant hands drag through her curls. When his tongue asks entry, she obliges.

Her knees grow weak but her lips refuse to leave his.

The throat clearing does register until Percy pulls away.

She nearly goes after him but stops herself. Instead she follows his gaze to the family of four.

The mother crosses her arms while the kids look disgusted.

"Uh-" Percy says, his face glowing like she's never seen, and she's sure hers looks the same.

"Excuse us," Annabeth says, gathering up their putters and balls and Percy's hand. She drags him the way they came, passed the family and back into the building where she drops the putter and balls to the bemused clerk behind the counter.

It isn't until they're back outside that Percy bursts out laughing. He doubles over and Annabeth can't help copy him.

"Did-did you see their faces?!"

Annabeth gasps but can't get any words out, and when he pulls her close again, she doesn't have any.

His eyes sparkle as the sun shines down on them and their hair tangles together from the wind of the traffic, gold on obsidian.

"So," he says, a grin still on his face, "I think I found a sport you're good at."

She hits him in the shoulder for ruining the moment but before he can complain her lips are on his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
